The Life Of the Demon Prince
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Caldin kills his enemies and watchs as his family is destoryed and he learns how to be a slave. This is his story. He is one of my character's in my trilogy. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think.


I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own nothing.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

The Time of the Demon Prince

Part 1

It was a cold winters night and a vampire looked at her mate and smiled to him. Her mate was the demon king. The vampire was named Alexis. The demon king was named Johan.

Alexis smiled and looked at her mate and laughed and bared her fangs as she held her stomach. She moaned in pain as it ripped through her. Johan nodded and helped her undress and he sat down and watched her as she went into labor. 14 hours later. The demon king was awoken by a small cry.

Alexis smiled and held her son. She looked to her mate.

" His name is Caldin. He will be brave and strong. My mate." Alexis said confidently.

Johan nodded and looked at his son and smiled and stood and left the room and when he returned the baby was nursing. Alexis smiled in content and held her son. Watching her mate and making sure that they all stayed safe.

Part 2.

5 years passed quickly. Caldin grew and played in the yards and watched his family. He was picked at and belittled. He resembled a human in all ways and none of his demon blood. He was a outcast from his family and he had no friends.

Caldin sighed and looked over at his mother. And pleaded with his gaze.

"Listen to me my son. You are very important. You are alone now in what you are. You are half demon and half vampire. Your power is to unlock the netherworld. You alone can summon the spirits of the dead to do your bidding. I ask you to never use your power my son." Alexis explained to her son knowing that she was not long for this world.

"Mother what are you saying?" Caldin says confused and not understanding.

" Goodbye Caldin." Alexis said in a resigned voice.

Alexis then gets her head severed by a blow to her head as the sword slices it from her neck. Caldin growled and turned and attacked and killed the one who killed his mother. Caldin then turned and howled to the skies and cried for the death of his family.

He turned away from the corpses and walked inside his home and to his room and he tossed himself onto the bed and started to cry. He looked up when he heard someone enter.

" Do not cry for your mother's death my son. She died to protect you and me." Johan says calmly.

" I don't care why she died. All I care about is finding the person who ordered it and killing them. I will not stop until they are destroyed." Caldin said in a dark voice.

Johan sighed and walked out of his son's room. He knew that Caldin hated him and he returned the feeling to his son.

Part 3

10 years passed slowly for Caldin. Caldin grew up and he slaughtered armies and watched as their blood soaked the ground. He laughed as he decapitated a solider. He continued to fight and he learned as he fought.

He used his strength and held back his power. With each death he grew stronger. And with each death he learned to cope with the hole in his heart. He laughed as he looked over the army that day. He stood and stride towards them and shook his head as they ran into each other trying to escape from him. Caldin laughed again and summoned a ball of Fire and sent it at the army watching as most of them were engulfed into the firestorm. He smiled as the few that survived grabbed their weapons and charged him.

Caldin reached out and grabbed one of their arms as he dodged a kick from another. He then used his claws to kill a third as he reached around and killed the one he was holding. He continued to fight in this manor for a few moments until he was the last one breathing. He shook his head and looked over them and destroyed the remains.

" Pathetic weaklings. I have better things to do than kill you. But you forced my hand. I am sorry. You had no chance." Caldin spoke to the blackened earth that bore the ashes of the fallen soldiers.

Caldin sighed and looked behind him and then called on his power and absorbed the souls of the departed as he always did. Caldin then started to walk away quickly. He was headed home to confront his father. He knew that it was his time to rule the demons now.

On his way home he passed through a human village and sighed. He looked at the people and saw a few demons intermixed and he laughed and continued on his way. He walked till he saw a human army and he sighed and started to fight against them. He turned once he was done and looked toward his home and shook his head. And he started away. He left his lands and headed to the sea and he sat down on a beach. He looked up when someone came near him. It was a female demon.

" Hello There. You must be Prince Caldin. You smell like a demon but look human. My name is Snow." Snow said quietly.

" Why are you here?" Caldin asked resigned to fate.

" I live here. My home is not far from this place after all. I was going for a walk. Where are you staying?" Snow asked concerned.

" I am staying out on my own. I have no one left. Expect a father who hates me. He blames me for mother's death." Caldin said. Caldin also turned and looked at her and smiled at her knee length white hair and blue eyes.

"You may stay with me. I have room. Come let us return to my home for the day." Snow suggested.

Caldin stood and watched as she walked away he sighed and followed her. Feeling warmth coming from her and he felt light. He wondered what he was feeling he could not remember ever feeling like this.

Snow laughed and led him to her home and opened the door and let him inside and showed him to a room. She smiled and bowed to him and then went to her own room.

Caldin sighed and looked around and walked over to the futon and sat down on it and leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes and slipped into a light dose. His body tense and waiting for any threat and attack.

Snow sighed and walked through her room and gathered her bathing supplies and left her home and headed to a nearby hot spring and she got in and laid down in the water. Once finished she returned to Caldin and looked in on him and smiled. She shook her head and walked to her room and sat down on her futon and then laid down and went to sleep.

Caldin woke the next morning and stretched and wondered where he was. He then remembered Snow and he sighed and stood and left the room and headed outside and jumped into a tree and looked at the morning sky.

Snow woke and walked to her kitchen and sat down and started breakfast. Once it was ready she went and looked to Caldin and told him to come inside and eat.

Caldin smiled and sat down and ate. He realised that he was in love at first sight with Snow. He ate the food and smiled at Snow. He laughed at her when she started to mess with her hair. He smiled.

" Why bother? You are beautiful enough as you are." Caldin said in awe.

"Thank you Caldin. I think you are cute as well." Snow said in a pleaseing voice.

" I love you Snow. I wish to remain here with you forever." Caldin said to her.

" I see Caldin. I would love for you to remain and be my mate. I think we could start our own family after all. That would be nice would it not." Snow said in a sweet voice to him. She smiled.

Part 4

Many Thousands of years have passed. Caldin ceased ageing at 17 years old. He continued to fight his father's battles for the past few thousand years. Once the fight ended he returned to his mate Snow. He was happy with her and they were trying for a child. He was still a ruthless killer in many ways. But when they were alone he was kind and gentle.

The day was like any other as he walked back home from battle. He then scented blood in the air. Caldin whined in his throat and picked up his pace. He shuddered as he saw Snow's body on the ground and their home in flames. He growled and howled in rage. He walked to her fallen form and felt for life and sighed as he found none. He then looked to their home and turned away. He called on earth and opened a hole in the ground and he buried Snow's body. He then turned away from the flames and started home to his father.

He continued walking for a few days. His pace slow and his journey hard on his heart. He wished that it had been him that died in her place. He felt that his father may have caused this nightmare to be a reality. He was planning his father's death.

He entered the courtyard and growled at the glances he received he walked unopposed to his father's meeting hall. He entered and looked at his dad.

"Caldin my son. You are what I always needed." Johan said in a nervous voice.

"Really Father. I am your best weapon. I just have been protecting you for over a thousand years." Caldin said smugly**.**

"Yes. That is true. But you are more then that. You are the last of your race. I made a mistake by getting your mother with child and she had you. You are here to kill me I know. I taught you all I know and this is how you repay me." Johan said calmly knowing his fate.

"I do not need you. I need no one. I cannot die unless the netherworld itself is destroyed. I have no need for you to remain among the living. Now say your prayers my father. For because of you my beloved was destroyed." Caldin said calmly.

Caldin then smiled and ripped his father's heart out of his chest and ate it. Caldin then growled when he was blindsided by a attack and he fainted when he woke again he was wearing the collar and had no memory of who he was beyond his name.

Part 5

Caldin gasped and looked at the bars that were in front of him and he whined. The slaver smiled and looked over to him.

"Well. I see you are awake now filth. You should have been killed human. You executed a King after all. Be glad I saved your worthless life. Now I am going to sell you to the highest bidder." The slaver said smugly and turned and walked away and looked at the other slaves.

Caldin whined and looked around him he remembered nothing at all. He knew his name and that was it. He wondered if he really had killed someone. He shook his head and curled up in the cage and he went to sleep.

He was awoken the next morning by a whip hitting his back. Caldin yelped and growled at the slaver. The slaver laughed and put a black metal collar around his neck. Then connected a leash to the collar and pulled Caldin from the cage. The slaver led him to the auction and forced him to kneel.

" Now Ladies and Gentlemen. I present a fine specimen. He is a 17 year old boy. Who is unbroken. He is not a virgin but I am sure once he is tames you will be able to use him. Now lets start the bidding at 500 Gold pieces."

"I'll give you 1000 gold pieces for him." A voice said after the bidding had been going on for a while and not moving up quickly.

The slaver nodded and said sold. Then he took Caldin back to the cage and tossed him inside. The slaver waited till the man walked up to him.

" He is mine now. Here is your money." The man said calmly and handed over the money. He then pulled out a leash and reached in and clipped it on Caldin's collar. He then opened the cage and ordered Caldin out.

Caldin whined and got out and stood and looked his new owner in the eyes.

The man growled. " Kneel slave. I bought you. And never look your owner in the eyes." The man then kicked Caldin till he dropped and borrowed a whip from the slavers and whipped him.

Caldin whined with the blows. He stopped making noise soon after it started and shut his eyes waiting for the pain to stop. He growled as he was tugged to his feet. And he started to walk when he opened his eyes and saw the leash grow taunt.

The man led Caldin away from the slaver's auction and to his home. He sighed and took Caldin into a room and tied him in place to a ring on the floor.

Caldin kneeled automatically not wishing to be whipped again and he looked at the floor. But he continued to growl.

" Now see here. This is your training. I will teach you how to obey me. I will break you if I must. Now first. Stop growling." The man said in anger.

Caldin flinched from the tone and stopped making noise and started to shake. Wondering what was going to happen to him now.

The man smiled and cut the clothes that where on Caldin off leaving him exposed. The man then smiled and walked around Caldin and stripped himself and entered his slaves body in one brutal thrust.

Caldin yelped loudly and tried to move forward and escape the pain. The man growled under his breath and pulled Caldin's hair back and forced his slave closer to him. Caldin backed up into his master and whined from the pain radiating from his anus. He shut his eyes.

The man sighed and started to fuck his slave fast and brutal. He quit once he came inside his pets warm body. He then turned and removed himself and walked over to his clothes and dressed then left the room and went and cleaned his body.

Caldin whined and opened his eyes as he heard the door open he sighed and lay there. He looked at his body and noticed the blood running down his legs. He whimpered as he sat down and settled for kneeling instead. He shook his head and decided to fight back. He would not allow his body to be used like this.

The man cleaned off and returned to Caldin carrying food and some water. He laid it on the floor and looked at Caldin.

" You may eat slave. You are a good toy." The man said happily.

" Bastard. I am nothing of yours. I am my own person. I will never again submit to you. I was in shock before. I did not understand. Now I do. I am no one's slave." Caldin said in anger.

The man growled and picked up the food and water and left the room and sat them down. He then gathered a whip and chains and walked back into the room and smirked to Caldin. He then chained Caldin to the ring in the floor. By his neck and wrists and ankles. Forcing him to stay on his knees. And not move. The man then began to whip Caldin.

Caldin growled and tried to break away. His body was in pain. And it was just getting worse with every lash. He finally stopped fighting and waited. He kept his eyes open and watched as blood ran in river's from his back.

The man stopped and looked at his slave and smiled.

" That collar is magic. It is keeping you alive human. With it on you can never die. This means I can have fun with you slave." The man said.

" Go fuck yourself you bastard. I am nothing of yours." Caldin said in a growl.

The man sighed and stripped again and entered Caldin's body just as brutally as before.

Caldin howled in agony and shut his eyes and waited for the pain to stop.

The man laughed and shook his head and used his slave. He then removed himself and cleaned up and left the room and walked to his bedroom and laid down and went to sleep.

The next moring the man woke from his sleep and sighed and walked into the room that he had Caldin in and he smiled and walked over to his slave and kicked him in the ribs.

Caldin growled in response at have being woken in that Fashion.

" Bastard. I will kill you once I am free from this." Caldin said darkly.

" You will never be free slave. You are mine. And you will always belong to someone no matter what you try and do." The man said knowingly.

The man then left the room and went and grabbed some fresh food and water and placed it before caldin.

Caldin whined and lowered his head and lapped up the water and ate the food. Haveing no use of his hands he had trouble with it but managed. He then glared at his owner in anger for doing this to him.

The man laughed and stripped and walked around behind Caldin and entered his slave Brutally again and started to use him. He then cleaned himself up and walked around to the front of his slave and patted Caldin's head. He smiled and dressed then went and got a whip seeing that the wound's on Caldin's back were healing. And he proceeded to whip Caldin again.

Caldin howled in pain and passed out. The man left after he saw his slave was past out and he walked to his kitchen and sat down and ate a meal then went to his room and started to read. He would go in soon and check on his slave. he vowed to break his spirit.

2 nights later he was murdered by a demon and Caldin was taken to the demon's master. And presented as a slave. He was used and abused for many years. Until he came into the possession of one Harry Potter ( Xavier Riddle). That is where the story begins. And this one ends.


End file.
